


A Ship Needs A Captain

by Meruryan



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Pirate!AU, Pirates, alternative universe, hints at pairing, inspired by Viria's drawing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meruryan/pseuds/Meruryan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are rumors of a pirate ship named the Half-Blood, its entire crew made of the gods' blessed. There are other rumors saying that it doesn't have a captain anymore. Percy thinks he would make an excellent captain, if he says so himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ship Needs A Captain

**Author's Note:**

> It's a pirate AU oneshot inspired by Viria's pirate!AU Percy and Annabeth drawing. (check her out in Tumblr, or in deviantART as viria13) I apologise for the way I butchered the accent I gave Clarisse, and the lack of any realistic lingo. Also for the fact that everything I know about pirates I get from Pirates of the Caribbean. But who doesn't? Enjoy this fic anyway.

It had taken Percy almost a year, some good friends and a bit of luck to find the _Half-Blood._ It wasn’t good for a pirate ship if everyone knew where it was, so the fact that he had found it at all could be called a miracle in itself. Seeing it now, docked with all the other vessels, Percy knew he had been right to go looking for it. It was a sleek beauty. Large but not bulky, Percy knew it would handle like a dream and glide through the waters like no other ship. You could see it had survived battles, but the scars in the wood made it all the more beautiful. The name on its side was decorated with orange paint.

Seeming powerful and fast even in dock, she was a real wonder and everything you could wish for in a pirate ship. And it didn’t have a captain.

Well, technically it did. But Percy had never been one for technicalities.

“Thanks, Chiron,” Percy said to himself as he set towards it through the small harbour. His old teacher had told him of the _Half-Blood_ after Percy had been forced to leave his mother and his old life behind. Amongst other things, Chiron had told tales of the young but able crew, a rarity amongst pirates. Everyone on board was capable, skilled, and there by their free will. It did mean it wasn’t a sizable crew and everyone did dirty work every now and then, but that wasn’t a bad trade for reliable people. The ship also never attacked at random or robbed unreasonably. There was a story going around, saying there was an Athena’s blessed on board as a tactician, picking only the optimal targets.

Chiron had told Percy that the ship used to have a great captain once, but not so long ago he had been lost. “I received word from them soon after they lost Luke,” his teacher had said sadly, “and it only read ‘do not mourn him.’ I do not know what happened, but I have a few ideas.”

Nearing the ship, Percy could now see that there was a mean-looking thug guarding the plank leading to the deck. Slowing his steps, Percy watched him- no, her, grab the spear she had been leaning on casually once she spotted him approaching through the quiet harbour. It was late, after all, and most sailors and workers were either at home or, more likely, at inns drinking away their wages. The thug watched him carefully until he stopped just out of the reach of her spear. “Get going, rat. Ya got nothin’ to do at this ship, so scurry off before I decide to skewer ya,” she spat with a scowl. The scowl didn’t do much to improve her already questionable looks, but Percy supposed a gal with that much muscle mass didn’t have much use for a pretty face, anyway.

“I wish to join the crew of the _Half-Blood_ , and I think your captain would rather like to see me,” Percy said lightly with a smile, but kept a careful hand on the hilt of Riptide, his sword.

The thug shifted her grip on the spear, letting Percy glimpse a similar but bloodier spear tattooed on her left forearm. _Ares,_ Percy remembered. “The captain doesn’t wish to see anyone, and we ain’t recruitin’. Beat it.” Her tone held a clear threat, but Percy wasn’t fazed. He simply turned his own wrist to showcase the trident tattooed on his arm. “Oh, but I rather think she does,” he said with a smile to the shocked expression.

The Ares’ blessed didn’t stay stunned for long, and gathered herself quickly. She studied him for a while, and eventually grunted, “Fine. Follow me.”

Satisfied, Percy followed as she led him aboard the ship and to the captain’s quarters. She used the butt of her spear to knock sharply, and soon there came a “yes, yes, come in,” from inside.

The thug stepped inside and Percy only managed to hear a “what is it, Clarisse?” before the door closed in front of him. Hoping he wouldn’t have to wait for long, Percy crossed his arms and sighed.

Truth be told, he did feel a bit nervous. Chiron had told a lot of good things about this crew, but it wouldn't do to become careless. He mustn't forget that pirates were, at the end of the day, pirates. A wrong word and he might lose this chance he had been chasing after for almost a year now. He might also lose his head, but he preferred not to think about that.

The door opened with such force that Percy jumped and almost drew Riptide. The thug, Clarisse, stepped out and scowled at him again. “Get in,” she grunted and left to return to her post. Percy drew a deep breath, prepared himself and stepped in.

The captain was sitting behind a sturdy desk, studying the various maps covering the surface of the desk. She was, with a word, stunning. She wore pants, a shirt and a leather corset instead of a dress. A knife was strapped by her side and jewellery glittered at her neck and ears. Her light, curly hair was loosely tied, and her deep grey eyes stole Percy’s breath for a moment as she turned their cold, calculative look from the maps to him.

“I hear you wanted to meet me,” she finally said. Percy gathered himself, smiled, and said, “You hear right. Annabeth Chase, I reckon? A pleasure,” he finished with the slightest of bows. Something flashed in Annabeth’s eyes, and she replied curtly, ”You believe right. And you might be…?”

“Perseus Jackson, at your service,” Percy said, flashing a grin.

“Well, Perseus, might I see it, then?” she demanded, reaching out her gloved hand. A jest about her eagerness almost passed Percy’s lips before he remembered this wasn’t just any gal. Instead he obediently gave her his left arm and watched as she studied the trident tattoo on it. After a moment she released it and turned to study his face instead.

“It appears to be real. It’s been a while since Poseidon blessed anyone.” Annabeth pursed her lips and sat up straighter. “But why have you come here? Any navy or fleet, The Royal Navy in particular, would pay you quite a handsome amount of gold for sailing their ships.”

Percy was aware of that. He knew exactly how much various parties would be willing to pay him for sailing a ship for them. Any naval force would gain an incredible advantage if they had a Poseidon’s blessed in their ranks. But Percy had never cared much for gold. “Chiron sent me.” He suspected that would explain enough. No need to bore the lady with a tragic backstory.

It did. The captain looked understanding for a moment, and then thoughtful. Eventually she asked, ”Why did you want to talk to me?” but she looked like she knew the answer already.

“Because this ship is in need of a captain.” Percy waited for a protest, but Annabeth merely studied him with that calculating look of hers, so he continued. “You might be doing well, but you are a strategist at heart, not a leader. Besides, who better to sail a ship of blessed than a Poseidon’s? And it seems I am the only one around.” Percy almost bit his tongue. He wanted to seem self-confident, but he was assuming quite a few things based only on Chiron’s stories. Too late to regret it now.

Annabeth’s mouth twitched, but Percy couldn’t tell if it was in anger or amusement. “I mislike your tone, but you are not entirely wrong. I am a capable captain in my own right, but this isn’t my place, not truly.” Something like pain and regret flashed in her eyes, but it was gone so fast it was hard to tell. “But on the _Half-Blood_ this is a place earned, not given away. As a crewmember you might have a chance to someday earn it through our trust, but that would depend entirely on you. If you still wish to join our crew I will not turn you down. Only a foolish captain would turn down a Poseidon’s, and if there is one thing I am not, it is foolish.”

Percy’s heart jumped. A chance. It was all he needed. He smiled charmingly and said, ”Yes, I do wish to join your crew, Captain Chase. And I promise, you won't regret this.”

Annabeth stood up and smiled at him. The smile only held a hint of warmth, but it was there, and it gave Percy hope. “In that case,” Captain Annabeth Chase said and held out her hand. Percy shook it without a second thought and saw something like approval in steely gray eyes. “Welcome aboard the _Half-Blood,_ Perseus Jackson.”


End file.
